Arrebato
by Limonchello
Summary: Arrebato. Basado en eel capítulo con el mismo nombre. Porque que Castiel le dijera eso...Dolía más que nada


Él no creía en Dios.

Nunca había creído en él, había demonios si, y algunos con una mala hostia increíble

¡Pero no Dios, ni ángeles, ni putos unicornios…!

Eso eran estupideces

Tonterías que se inventaba la gente que necesitaba creer que no todo en esa vida era malo, pero él, que se había pasado la vida luchando contra seres que solo buscaban el mal, había visto miles de cadáveres en todos los estados de putrefacción y se había enfrentado al mismísimo infierno no creía en eso…

Hasta que le conoció a él.

Con esos putos ojos azules que parecían tener brillo propio.

¡Le odiaba, odiaba a ese bastardo!

Odiaba la manera que tenía tan prepotente de callarle, esa mirada de cachorrillo que parecía ver su propia alma corrompida por los placeres y los vicios, odiaba que pese a ser un guerrero y un puto y jodido oponente era increíblemente inocente.

Tan siquiera le entraba en la cabeza que en todos sus malditos años… ¿Cuántos tendría? ¿1000, 2000…? Tan siquiera hubiera perdido la virginidad, y eso era quizás una ofensa para sí mismo. Intentó hacer que se volviera más humano llevándole a aquel prostíbulo, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba y todo fracasó estrepitosamente, aunque… No podía negar que le hizo gracia aquella escena.

Todo fue destrozado en el momento en el que pasó aquello.

Estaba hasta las narices de aquella charla incesante, del fin del mundo, de Lilith y de toda aquella mierda del Apocalipsis… Y lo que menos necesitaba era que aquel bastardo estuviera echándole otra de sus putas charlas sobre su comportamiento así que no lo pensó y le besó.

Cabe recordar que ambos estaban algo afectados por el alcohol.

Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que con o sin alcohol aquel beso… Le había gustado ¡Joder que si le había gustado! Demasiado quizás, más de lo recomendable, tan siquiera recordó cómo, o cuando pero de pronto se dio cuenta de sus actos un poco tarde, le había empujado a la cama, aquella cutre y poco resistente cama de aquel simple motel donde estaba instalado temporalmente.

No reaccionaba a las preguntas del otro, apenas las escuchaba vagamente, cuestiones como qué hacía o qué pensaba no eran cosas que quería preguntarse en esos momentos, sus labios buscaron desesperadamente callar la voz del otro frunciendo el ceño, le molestaba escucharle hablar, sus manos se movieron con violencia tirando lejos aquella gabardina que parecía nunca abandonar el cuerpo del otro, gruñó dentro de un beso que el otro no parecía rechazar, se sentó sobre las caderas de este moviendo las propias frenéticamente, sin duda sus movimientos se veían desesperados, necesitados.

¡Necesitaba mancillar aquella mirada como fuera!

_- Cállate… Voy a quitarte la virginidad de una puta vez-_ Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y para él lo era, era como una promesa que se había hecho y si una… "Señorita" no podía resistirse a aquella aura del ángel él mismo lo haría, fue a recibir quejas pero sus actos no cedieron, moviéndose por instinto lo que habían sido palabras atropelladas junto a miradas de nerviosismo pronto fueron gemidos ahogados y párpados cerrados, si, le gustaba que los mantuviera cerrados porque de lo contrario la mirada ajena le impediría lleva a cabo su tarea.

La piel ajena era extrañamente suave, desde ese dia que le vio en la ducha siempre se lo había preguntado y ahora sus manos delineaban las formas del cuerpo del otro, sin duda había cogido un "buen recipiente" se dijo a sí mismo al terminar de rasgar la ropa ajena de forma casi animal pudiendo observarle desnudo por completo, sin duda el ángel no sabía qué hacer, sus manos delineaban la espalda de Dean de forma torpe sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas lo que le causaba gracia y sin duda orgullo al otro.

No fue gentil, a pesar de todo él no era una persona que pudiera ofrecer suavidad y más a aquel tipo, le odiaba, incluso su mente en esos momentos de locura, afectado por el alcohol y la lujuria se lo repetía, una y otra vez hasta que la mirada azul le enfocó, cristalina, casi suplicante, los quejidos se mezclaban con jadeos de dolor y las uñas de Castiel se clavaban en su espalda y fue entonces cuando bajó el ritmo levemente sus caderas tuvieron consideración, sus ojos estaban totalmente enganchados a la mirada ajena, las manos de este se destensaron y alzaron, con lentitud hasta su cuello de forma algo torpe se encorvó en una especie de… ¿Abrazo? Dean se quedó estático totalmente con los ojos abiertos a más no poder por ese gesto, le había insultado miles de veces, le había agredido e incluso le estaba… Casi violando y el otro solamente le abrazaba…

Idiota, era idiota, totalmente idiota

La mirada del ángel volvió a sus ojos, más cercana que antes podía notar la respiración de este sobre sus labios, se sonrojó ¡¿Por qué mierdas se sonrojaba ahora? No podía entenderle pero una breve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro ajeno, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le veía sonreír pues normalmente no solía hacerlo, mostrando siempre ese gesto amargado que solía tener, chasqueó la lengua aparentemente molesto y lo estaba, estaba jodidamente molesto porque aquella maldita sonrisa había hecho que sus latidos se aceleraran más si es posible.

Esta vez no fue él el primero en iniciar aquel contacto, los labios del otro rozaron los propios de forma torpe y algo inexperta, Dean correspondió con la agresividad que tocaba pero mostrando un matiz más... "considerado" con el ´ángel sus caderas volvieron a moverse a un ritmo más aceptable para el otro el cual se separó negando, pegándose más a su cuerpo

_-E-Estamos pecando… -_masculló Dean con voz quebrada, Castiel tan solo le calló con una auto embestida más fuerte que hizo que el otro gimiera sorprendido

_- ¿Desde cuándo te importa… Pecar?_ –susurró el ángel mirándole pícaramente.

¡Ese maldito bastardo le tentaba!

Siempre lo había hecho y solo ahora bajo los efectos del alcohol se daba cuenta de ello, le deseaba, aquella maldita aura que parecía irradiar luz y limpiar su propia alma de mierda, desde el primer encuentro, desde que la mano de este ardió sobre su hombro le necesitaba, necesitaba esa luz, necesitaba expiar sus pecados y Castiel había sido el enviado para hacerlo.

Maldito Dios y sus malditos planes.

La mirada del ángel se emborronó de placer, lo podía ver en sus ojos esos que ahora no podía más que mirar incesantemente, sin duda ese gesto le gustaba mucho más que todos los proferidos por aquel tipo durante su tiempo junto a él.

Ambos terminaron consumidos por el pecado y en el fondo Dean se sentía culpable de ello.

Se mantuvo sobre la cama con la vista perdida en el techo, Castiel dormía a su lado, habiendo caído inconsciente,

Tché ¿Y ese ángel se supone que les salvaría a todos?

Le miró de reojo antes de ladearse, si, se sentía culpable de lo sucedido, ahora el alcohol pasaba factura a su cuerpo y su mente, la cabeza le dolía horrores como si le estuvieran taladrando y los arañazos de su espalda ardían como no lo habían hecho antes, suspiró enderezándose y dándole la espalda, no podía seguir mirándole, bufo…. Tampoco había sido para tanto ¿No? No era la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre pero…

¡Joder, se había tirado a un ángel!

Sin duda Dios no querría saber nada de él después de eso, era un bastardo, al fin y al cabo si había ido al infierno era por algo, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y sus manos escondieron su cara, no supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvo así antes de alzar la cabeza alarmado al sentir un suave roce sobre su hombro, se giró para verle, sentado tras él sin apenas molestarse en taparse con la mano sobre aquella quemadura, una quemadura que demostraba que había sido salvado del propio infierno, una quemadura que encajaba a la perfección con la palma de la mano ajena ya que fue esa misma mano quien se la hizo, le miró confuso y este parecía absorto en aquella cicatriz sin decir nada gateó de forma algo torpe con un leve quejido, sin duda le dolería pero no se quejó, sentándose más cerca se inclinó a besar dicha cicatriz.

_- ¿Qué crees que haces?_ –dijo de forma grabe y casi arisca sin ser ese el tono que pretendía mostrar pero sin poder evitarlo.

_- Toda alma merece una segunda oportunidad.._ –afirmó alzando la vista para mirarle de esa forma intensa, esa manera que penetraba en su alma y parecía aliviarla de su dolor.

_- Sobre todo la tuya Dean… Te juzgaron demasiado rápido._

_-Eso no puedes saberlo-_

_-No, estoy seguro de ello.-_ Le odiaba.

Profunda y llanamente, le odiaba porque le hacía sentir vulnerable y porque.

Jodidamente ese tipo estaba despertando en él cosas que se negaba a aceptar.

Sin duda… Ahora que sabía que existían los ángeles y conocía a uno en persona…

Tal vez hubiera salvación para este podrido mundo.


End file.
